Hermione's Christmas Story
by WritersPassion25
Summary: Hermione's relationships are nonexistent due to her tasking job at the Ministry. One unexpected Christmas surprise changes her life for the better. A little bit of light fluff. Edit: Please note that this story was written before OotP was released, so it is now considered AU.


**Title:** Hermione's Christmas Story

**Author: **WritersPassion25

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Hermione's relationships are nonexistent due to her tasking job at the Ministry. One unexpected Christmas surprise changes her life for the better. A little bit of light fluff.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Hermione sighed and gathered up her papers. It was just one of those days where things couldn't possibly get worse, but somehow they did. She stood up and stretched, then dropped her papers into her bag and left her office.

"Night Dean," she called as she passed him, sitting at his desk adjacent to hers.

"Have a Happy Christmas!" Dean Thomas replied cheerfully.

Hermione snorted as she climbed into a lift. She hit the button for the Atrium and rolled her eyes as 'Joy to the World' began to play. Hermione usually enjoyed her job, but sometimes she just hated it, especially at this time of year.

"Hmm," Hermione thought with a sigh, "What needs to be done when I get home? Well... I need to clean the kitchen, and I'll probably have a mug of Apple Cider. I need to send out my Christmas cards as well, unless I want them to be late. I couldn't possibly let that happen. I have Draco's, Harry's, and Ron's, as well as the one for my parents. My gosh, it's been years since I've actually spoken to Harry, Ron, and Draco. Sometimes I just hate being an Unspeakable. If I weren't so scared that I'd give away all the secrets of the Ministry we'd still be close friends."

Her mental tirade was abruptly interrupted by the lift doors sliding open to reveal the Atrium bedecked in wreath, tinsel and Christmas bobbles of all shapes and colours. As Hermione made to step off the lift, the cool voice from the lift began to sing again. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas... Just like the ones I used to know..." the voice crooned.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and made her way over to the Exit line-up at the floo fireplaces. As she stood in the rather lengthy line up 'The First Noel' began to play.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" asked a familiar voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! It is you!" cried Seamus Finnigan with a grin.

"Hi, Seamus," she replied, her voice lacking sincerity and warmth.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "It's the last day of work before Christmas. Looking at you, I'd swear it was your last day of freedom before being carted off to Azkaban. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"It left a long time ago," Hermione replied and stepped into the fireplace. Casting the floo powder down she said, "Granger Bungalow."

As the flames whipped around her, Hermione distantly heard Seamus wishing her a Happy Christmas. When she arrived at her four bedroom, three bathroom bungalow she shook her head a dropped her bag. "Happy Christmas. Yeah. Right."

Hermione pulled out her wand and hung her travelling cloak on the peg next to the fireplace. With the flick of her wand she lit her candles and turned on her stereo. Hermione made her way into the kitchen to start cleaning. The radio announcer listed the upcoming songs, all of which Christmas Carols. Hermione tidied up the kitchen and put the kettle on to make her cider. Glancing up at the clock, Hermione noticed the late hour and her stomach grumbled. Pulling open the fridge she thought, "Hmm, now what to eat on a Christmas Eve?"

Pulling some leftovers out of the fridge she pulled the plastic wrap off the plate and cast a warming spell on the food. She set the plate on the counter as the kettle began to boil. After making her cider, Hermione picked up her plate and wandered into the living room to eat. As she passed the stereo she turned it off, relieved to no longer have to listen to the radio's sudden explosion of Christmas.

Sitting herself comfortably on her overstuffed leather couch, Hermione took a bite of meatloaf. Hearing a noise in the entrance foyer, she paused in mid-chew. As she sat silently the noise came again.

"Cooing?" she asked herself.

Hermione stood up and quickly made her way to the foyer. What she saw made her nearly drop her plate. There, in the middle of her foyer, was a baby in a playpen. Crookshanks was skirting the edges of the pen and the baby was cooing like mad. Cautiously taking a step forward, Hermione noticed an envelope stuck to the playpen. Hermione grabbed the envelope and opened it, drawing out a letter. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she began to read.

Dear Miss Granger

I am a single mother with several children. I cannot afford to keep this precious baby girl. She was born May 11th and we've been calling her Leanne, but I suppose you may want to change that. You are a kind hearted person and you can give her a good life. Aside from that, you always seem so lonely, like you could use some joy in your life. Perhaps this little one can bring you that. She'll be good, cheerful company for the holiday season. I pray that you take this child in as your own and raise her in a loving and caring environment. You are truly a wonderful person.

Yours Truly,

A Desperate Mother

P.S. You left your front door unlocked this morning. Happy Christmas.

The letter slipped from Hermione's fingers as she stepped forward and looked over the child. She was petite, perhaps even a bit underweight. The name Leanne did not suit her at all. She had bright red hair and emerald green eyes. "Harry's eyes," Hermione thought. Hermione's eyes widened, "I'll call her Lily, Lily Ann Granger."

Lily looked up at Hermione and smiled a precious baby smile. Hermione grinned and picked her up. "You are too precious," Hermione cooed. She began to softly hum a Christmas carol. Lily cooed again and closed her eyes, quietly falling asleep in Hermione's arms.

Hermione carried Lily upstairs and into the guest room directly across the hall from her own room. She held Lily on one hip and pulled out her wand. She transfigured the large bed into a pale green crib, and changed the color of the walls to a light yellow. She placed Lily in the crib and tucked her in. Hermione glanced around the room and made a few more modifications, including changing the bedside table into a nightlight, before she was fully satisfied with her new nursery. Smiling as Lily cooed in her sleep, Hermione left the nursery, closing the door quietly behind her.

As she made her way down the stairs, Hermione sighed with shock. She moved the playpen into the living room and wandered through her house, making it baby-safe. Collapsing on the couch an hour later, Hermione picked up the phone and dialled the first number to come to her mind. Three rings later the phone was picked up.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said softly.

* * *

After Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Cornelius Fudge had been sacked and replaced, Draco Malfoy had come forward and renounced the dark side, and subsequently apologized for his mistreatment of Harry, his friends, and their fellow Gryffindors. Draco had been, after a time, unanimously accepted by the Gryffindors, mostly to protect him from the vindictive Slytherins.

At the end of their seventh year Ron, Harry, and Draco had moved into a mansion in Godric's Hollow, near where Harry's parents had lived. All three had been scouted for England's National Quidditch Team. Ron had taken the Keeper position, Draco the Chaser, and Harry the Seeker. For a while they had remained close with Hermione, but once she became the Department Head of the Unspeakables the only time they heard from her was in Christmas and Birthday cards.

And that was why Harry dropped the phone when he heard Hermione's voice.

He dove to retrieve the phone as Draco and Ron gaped at him from their places at the kitchen table where they were bundling up Christmas cards.

"'Mione!" Harry cried into the phone, "How are you?"

At the mention of Hermione's name both Ron and Draco dashed to Harry's side to listen.

"Horrible," Hermione answered truthfully, "I've missed you guys terribly, but I couldn't talk openly and easily with you because of my job. But today something happened that made me see the light."

"What happened?" Ron jumped in.

Hermione laughed, "You never were one for subtleties, Ron."

"Nope," Draco agreed, "Why don't you come over and tell us what happened. We can have our own little Christmas party."

"Alright, but you don't mind if I bring a guest, do you?" she asked.

"Of course not, Hermione. See you shortly then," Harry replied quickly.

"Bye!" Hermione hung up the phone with a huge grin on her face.

Hermione sat in a big plush chair, an empty mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Ron and Draco were crawling around on their hands and knees, playing with Lily, while Harry and Hermione sat talking. The boys though Lily was absolutely adorable, and Harry was touched that Hermione had named the baby after his own mother.

As Lily curled up in Draco's lap and fell asleep, Hermione stretched and stood up. "Well, it's been great to see all of you. It's getting late though, and someone needs to get to bed," Hermione smiled as she glanced at Lily.

"Oh no!" Draco and Ron cried, pulling Lily closer.

"You should spend the night, 'Mione! There are loads of extra rooms and we haven't seen you in ages," Harry added.

"We can even put in a nursery for when Lily is here!" Draco added hopefully.

Hermione grinned, "All in good time, boys, but not tonight."

"At least let me floo you home," Harry compromised.

Hermione nodded her consent and Draco handed Lily to her, rather unwillingly.

"It's been wonderful," Hermione said as she kissed Ron and Draco on their cheeks. Harry took her hand and led her over to the fireplace. "Bye everyone," Hermione called as she was whisked away into the fireplace.

"See you guys," Harry added as he followed suit.

When they arrived at Hermione's Lily was still drowsy, so they put her to bed in the newly furbished nursery. Harry and Hermione stood side by side gazing down into the crib at baby Lily. Harry slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I missed you, 'Mione," he said quietly, "And I love what you've done with the room. It's very sweet."

Hermione smiled and buried her head in Harry's neck, "I missed you too."

They stood together for a moment before Harry broke the silence. "I should get home... Draco and Ron may burn down the house while I'm gone."

Hermione's brown eyes met Harry's and she bit her lip. "Please stay, Harry," she asked as she laid a hand on his arm.

Harry looked down at Hermione for a moment before nodding. "Alright," he replied.

Hermione smiled softly and looked up at Harry, "Thank you..."

Harry nodded again before he lowered his head to gently kiss Hermione.

* * *

Seven Years Later.

Lily threw open the front door the bungalow and stomped inside. To Lily it wasn't just a bungalow it was a magical fortress, her own palace. The house was adorned in Christmas decorations, mistletoe, and holly. Her parents always seemed to enjoy Christmas more than any other holiday.

"Mom! I'm home!" Lily called, shaking the snow out of her hair.

"Hi Honey! Did you have fun at the Longbottom's?" Hermione called back.

"No!" Lily stormed. She had become a fiery seven year old.

"What happened?" her mother asked.

"Jill said there's no such thing as Father Christmas! She said it's just you and dad! You lied to me!" Lily's bottom lip quivered.

"Uh oh," said a voice from the front door.

"It looks like-," said another.

"You have a small-" said the first.

"Problem," the second finished.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!" Lily cried as she turned around, her eyes lighting up.

The twins leaned down and opened their arms and Lily went flying towards them for a hug. "We brought your Christmas presents," said Fred.

"Goody!" Lily crowed. She took the presents that George held out to her and dashed to place them under the tree. As Hermione welcomed the twins into the house Lily began to holler from the living room. "Mom! Daddy! Uncle Draco and Uncle Ron are here!" she screeched.

Fred and George entered the living room as Harry came down from upstairs, straightening his shirt, and as Ron and Draco exited the fireplace.

"Princess," Harry said, scooping up Lily from next to the tree, "It's Christmas, how about we stop the screeching?"

"Yes Daddy," Lily said obediently, looking angelic in her blue dress with lace stockings.

Lily looked up at Draco from her Daddy's arms as Hermione made her way into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. She raised her arms in Draco's direction and he swooped down to take her from Harry. Hermione returned a moment later and found Harry and the twins seated comfortably on the couch, while Lily was giggling like mad from Draco's shoulder where Ron was tickling her. Hermione set her tray of mug and a pitcher of steaming cocoa on the table, and sat down on Harry's lap.

Draco tossed Lily in the air, caught her, and gently dropped her to the ground.

"Hello everyone," Hermione said with a smile, "There's lots of cocoa for everyone."

Hermione stood up and began to serve drinks and Lily climbed into Harry's lap. After Hermione finished handing out the cocoa she sat down in a chair and watched as Lily sipped her drink pensively.

Finally Lily looked up at Harry, suspicion in her eyes. "Daddy," she began evenly, "Was Jill right? Is there no such thing as Father Christmas?"

Ron and Draco looked stunned, while Harry sighed. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

"You know Princess, I'm not the right person to ask. This time you need to go talk to your mum. She'll tell you all about Father Christmas."

Lily handed her father her cocoa and carefully hopped to the floor. She made her way over to her mother and Hermione set down her drink and picked up her daughter. "Let me tell you a story about when I was a little girl."

The occupants of the room made themselves comfortable and listened closely to Hermione. Lily was hanging off her mother's every word. "Were you as old as me, mummy?" Lily asked.

Hermione nodded, "As a matter of fact, I was." She tickled Lily's chin and leaned back in her chair.

"I was seven years old on this particular Christmas," Hermione began. "As you know, my parents were muggles and so I was put into a muggle school before I went to Hogwarts. That Christmas Eve I went out to play with some friends, but I came home less than an hour later because my best friend said there was no such thing as Father Christmas. I realize now he said this because all her ever got was coal."

Lily giggled and Hermione continued. "My parents tried to calm me down and reassure me that that was not the case, but they didn't believe in Father Christmas either, and I could tell. That night as I lay in bed I heard a quite 'thunk' on the roof and the sound of bells. I sat up and listened for a moment but when another noise came I didn't wait. I dashed into the living room and low and behold, there was Father Christmas bent over next to the Christmas tree. There he was, with his little red nose, a jolly old elf from his head to his toes." Hermione gently tapped Lily on the nose and she giggled again, her eyes wide with rapture.

"I gasped when I saw him, he was quite real. Father Christmas heard me and turned to look at me. How his eyes twinkled when he smiled. He beckoned me over and put a finger to his lips, asking me to not make a sound. ''Mione,' he said to me, 'You've been a very good girl this year. I'm proud of you for believing in me, no matter what. That kind of faith will be very good for you in the future. Always remember the true spirit of Christmas. Giving is better than receiving, and you don't stop believing because you get old, you get old because you stop believing.'" Hermione smiled as she relived the memory.

"He smiled at me again and handed me a candy cane. Then he told me, 'Now off to bed with you! And have a Happy Christmas.' So off I went and when I woke up the next morning I was so very, very excited. I ran downstairs, and I had never seen so many presents in my life! My parents were amazed but I didn't dare tell them about my talk with Father Christmas. They might have thought I was crazy." Hermione looked down at Lily and smiled. "So, does that answer your question? It may explain one of the reasons why I love Christmas so much."

Lily nodded, "Mum, do you still have the candy cane he gave you?"

Hermione's gaze travelled over to the Christmas tree and there, at the top, in the hands of the angel was a red, green, and white candy cane. Everyone followed Hermione's gaze, small smiles on their faces.

"Now Lily, it's up to you to decide if you believe in Father Christmas or not. But now you know why I do."

Lily's eyes shimmered, "Oh yes! Yes mum, I do believe in Father Christmas, I do!"

Hermione smiled and hugged her daughter. "Now, say goodnight to your father and your uncles, and it's time for you to go to bed. Don't forget, Father Christmas will be here tonight."

"Yes, mum," Lily said. She hurried around the living room, hugging her family, then she ran up the stairs called, "Happy Christmas to all! And to all a good night!"

"That story was amazing 'Mione," Fred said, slightly awed.

Hermione smiled, " I still get presents from Father Christmas."

Her guests grinned and Fred and George stood up. "We should go, Lee will want to be leaving the shop soon," George commented.

"Indeed," Fred agreed, "Thank you, Harry, Hermione. Happy Christmas." He set two presents down on the table. "For you both, from both of us." With that last note Fred and George disapparated.

"Ron, Draco, you two are staying here tonight, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ron replied with a grin.

"Well, you both know where each of your respective rooms are, so good night," Hermione said, standing up and heading upstairs.

Ron and Draco bid Harry good night and headed up to their separate rooms.

Harry slipped a small present under the tree, labelled "To 'Mione, Love Always, Harry" and headed upstairs, turning off the lights as he went.

Lily was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a noise from the roof. She sat straight up, her eyes wide. When she heard the noise again she bolted downstairs. As she came to the bottom of the stairs she peered into the living room. There placing presents under the tree was the jolly Father Christmas. As Lily gasped, as look of delight on her face, Father Christmas turned to look at her.

A smile passed over his face and he held out a red, green, and gold candy cane to Lily.


End file.
